slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Nocniczek/12 odcinka solucja w krzywym tłumaczeniu
Pomyślałam, że skoro właśnie zaczynam 12, to sobie przetłumaczę. Będzie potem łatwiej :D Plus osobiste komentarze zaistniałej sytuacji na początku. W odcinku jest 6 odstępnych ilustracji, w tym dwie odblokowują się automatycznie. Do pozostałych 4 trzeba mieć przynajmniej 45 lovometru z danym chłopcem. Jak się nie mylę to same odblokowują się ta z Arminem oraz kombo AmberxKen. Ale wstyd, zgubiliśmy się w lesie z Natanielem i musieli nas szukać. Nataniel koniecznie chciał pokonać Kastiela i postanowił, że pójdziemy na skróty żeby wyprzedzić chłopaków. Zaciągnął mnie do lasu, zrobiło się ciemno... Peggy pewnie nie zapomni wspomnieć o tym niefortunnym zagubieniu D: Odcinek zaczął się od rozwścieczonej Dyrektorki. Że się o nas martwili, szukali, same kłopoty i jaki przykład daje gospodarz. A że skończyłam 11 na ostatnich PA to już nie wiem co dalej na własnej skórze ^.^ Za karę mamy pomóc Farazowskiemu, jeśli potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Nie protestujesz, ponieważ chcesz żyć - zdanie prosto z solucji :D *Idź i zobacz się z panem Farazowskim, żeby go przeprosić. Nauczyciel jest w którymś pomieszczeniu w szkole(nie sprecyzowali, do sprawdzenia klasy A, B i pokój gospodarzy - okazało się, że czekał na klatce schodowej). Faraz powie, że bieg miał sfinansować inny projekt, ale ostatecznie nie zebrano dość pieniędzy i dlatego dyrektorka jest taka wściekła. W związku z karą prosi o pomoc w posprzątaniu pokoju nauczycielskiego(w życiu nie odwiedzałam pokoju nauczycielskiego tak często jak Su!). *Idź na główny korytarz aby przejść do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Po przejściu na korytarz przenosimy się do pokoju. Mamy tu trzy rzeczy do podniesienia, Jeśli czegoś nie zabierzesz to automatycznie przenosi cię z powrotem(Magia taka). *Dowiedz się kto wygrał bieg na orientację. Po posprzątaniu Su postanawia odkryć tajemniczego zwycięzcę biegu. By to zrobić trzeba porozmawiać z Nathem, Lysem, Kasem i Armisiem(Nath w pokoju gospodarzy, Lys na zewnątrz, Kas w korytarzu koło klasy B i Amin w tejże klasie - tak ja ich spotkałam). A po tym na głównym korytarzy dowiadujemy się kto wygrał xD Wygrała oczywiście Amber. Spodziewałam sie właściwie, że wygra albo VixKim albo trójca(kradnąc innym fanty xD). Amber jest na nas zła, ponieważ przez nasze zagubienie w lesie jej wygrana pozostała praktycznie niezauważona. Nikt nie wiedział kto wygrał, ale wszyscy wiedzieli co sie z nami stało xD Oczywiście oszukiwały. Pominęły ostatni etap... Wtedy wpada na nas Violetka i mówi o Alexym. Właściwie to najpierw widzimy jak rozmawia z Arminem, czerwona jak piwonia xD Violetka zakochała się w Alexym, ale nie ma odwagi mu o tym powiedzieć, gdyż jest zbyt nieśmiała. Prosi nas byśmy my z nim porozmawiały o tym. Można odmówić lub zgodzić się na pomoc. Wybór 1 Pomóż *Idź zobaczyć Alexa. Znajdujesz Alexa w klubie ogrodników, po odblokowaniu dialogu z Arminem. Kiedy rozmawiasz z nim o Vi, on staje się zakłopotany i ogłasza że on jej nie kocha i nigdy nie będzie. Ty oczywiście nalegasz a on ujawnia, że po prostu woli chłopców(strzeżcie się, jeszcze nam będzie odbijał naszych). Po tym zdecydował, że sam z nią porozmawia. Wracasz do Armina bo cośtam. Wybór 2 Nie pomagaj *Spróbuj zobaczyć co Vi sama zdziała. Ciekawość zwycięża i chcesz sie dowiedzieć jak poszło Vi. Violetka coś wymijająco odpowiada, więc Su postanawia przyjrzeć się temu bliżej. *Pogadaj o tym z Alexym Powie nam, że nie ma nic do Violetki, tylko woli chłopców. Biedna dziewczyna :< Komentarz Su: czemy najsympatyczniejszy chłopak nie lubi dziewczyn? xD Kochany z niego chłopak, mu jest nawet przykro ^___^ I tu wracamy do Armisia. Z obu wyborów. To irytujące, ale każdy wie o tym, że się zgubiłam i każdy uważa, że to JA sie zgubiłam! Do diabła z Natanielem, czemu nikt go nie obwinia? :< *Zapytaj Armina o nieco więcej o jego bracie. Najpierw się trochę śmieje, potem mówi bardziej serio. Nigdy nie lubił dziewczyn i to się nie zmieni(niestety). Przy czym ja i tak mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zostanie bi, bo wolę podrywać Alexa niż patrzeć jak on podrywa MOICH chłopców <3 Po tym zdarzeniu wpadasz na Castiela i Lysandra, twarzą w twarz. Nie zauważają cię i rozmawiają dalej. Słyszysz jak Lys szepce słodkie słówka Kasowi xD Po akcji z Alexem wiadomo jakie myśli krążą po głowie Su. Tu sais, cette passion c'est comme un poison... J'ai besoin de ton corps contre le mien... Iris wytrąciła Su z rozmyślań, chłopcy gdzies znikli(niektórzy uważają że poszli robić nieprzyzwoite rzeczy). Tak nie może być, musisz wyjaśnić tą całą historię! Wtedy wpadasz na Borysa, kóry prosi cię o pomoc. Okazuje się, że teraz zostaje nauczycielem wfu na stałe(przedtem miał tylko na biegi zostać). A Dake może wpadnie na następne wakacje :D *Wyjaśnij całą sytuację między chłopakami. Ten cel możesz wykonać później. *Przypomnij Lysowi, że musi iść na siłownię. Lysander ZAPOMNIAŁ oddać jakiegoś stroju. Co za beznadziejna pamięć ^^; Muszisz zaakceptować lub odrzucić wywiad z Peggy(o masz! wykrakałam...) i porozmawiać z Kastielem, by znaleźć Lysa. Gdy go znajdziesz musisz mu przypomnieć o siłowni. Su decyduje, że wykorzysta okazję i sprytnie podąża za swoją ofiarą aby ujrzeć jego nagie plecy z tatuażem. I że niby Rozalka ma dziwne pomysły? Nasza postać... chowa się w szafce(!). Ktoś zaczyna sie przebierać i tu odblokowuje sie pierwsza darmowa ilustracja - widać ta z Natem przez paseczki szafki. Nie widzisz kto to jest(akurat...), ale sińce na plecach są widoczne. Bez zastanowienia wypadamy z szafki by zażądać wyjaśnień. Tu odblokować można drugą ilustrację - za 40 lovometru z Nathanielem(czuję się oszukana, pamiętam jak Chino mówiła na początku odcinka o 45 :<). Chłopak się wścieka i automatycznie tracisz z nim lovometr(to akurat zupełnie normalne w TAKIEJ sytuacji). Bez paniki, można jeszcze podreperować lov w odcinku ^^ Nie mamy informacji o jego sińcach, postanawiamy prowadzić dalej samodzielnie dochodzenia(haha) *Sprawdź czy ktoś nie ma info o Nathanielu... lub zachowaj to dla siebie. Możesz wybrać czy chcesz o tym powiedzieć innym, czy nie. Zależnie od wyborów możesz podnieść lovometr z Nathanielem. Przed rozmową z Mela... Melody natykasz się na Lysandra, który widział, że Nat jest zdenerwowany. Wyjaśniasz mu, że widziałaś... dobra, możesz zdobyć ilustrację z Lysem i tylko to się liczy. Jak masz za mały lovometr to chyba tylko o tatuażu opowie, jak wystarczy to zobaczysz :3 Bez wymówek, nie mów nic. Wpadasz na Amber. Mówisz jej o Nathanielu i zawieracie umowę: kup jej odjazdowy telefonik z bazaru a ona ci za to sprzeda info o Nathanielu i jego plecach. *Kup zabawkę blondynce. Dajesz telefon, a ona powie tylko tyle, że to co Nath ma na plecach zdarzyło sie w domu(ojciec go bije,tak niefortunnie spadł ze shodów... domyślaj się sama). Wiele ci to nie daje, ale umowa to umowa, więc nie masz wyboru i tylko patrzysz jak ta plaga odchodzi z nowiutkim telefonem. Kosztuje on 299$, podczas replayu chyba taniej(50$?). I ostatnia część odcinka. *Porozmawiaj raz z Natanielem. Porozmawiaj z nim, jeśli rozpowiedziałaś o plecach wszystkim niczym długojęzyczna Klementyna, to ci lovometr sięgnie dna(nie, nie wiem o ile spadnie). Wpadasz na Lysa i Kastiela. Teraz się wyjaśni sprawa! *Pogadaj z Kastielem. Tu czeka nas ilustracja, jak się lovometr ma odpowiedni. Kastiel wyśmiewa nas i nasze podejrzenia odnośnie jego rozmowy z Lysem. Nie jestem pewna, ale my byśmy chciały, żeby udowodnił, że nie jest gejem(kissu) a on się i tak śmieje i coś w stylu przytula nas. Nie ma co, zabawnie. Przynajmniej wiemy, że umiemy rozbawić Kasa :D *Porozmawiaj z Arminem. Kolejna ilustracja. Tym razem trzeba odpowiedzieć prawidłowo Arminowi D:< Armin przegrał grę(czy to z tego odcinka są screeny jak krzyczy coś o zabijaniu do gry, a my myślimy, że to nam grozi?). Można z nim zostać lub iść. W decydującym momencie on nic nie mówi, a my możemy zagadać albo obserwować w ciszy. Za zagadanie będzie ilustracja(da nam chyba pograć, ja bym się bała zaufać Su, ale jego wybór). *Dialog z Melodią. Nowy pomysł na pieniądze dla szkoły - koncert! Musisz mieć tylko zgodę dwóch najważniejszych osób - Lysa i Kasa. Już masz iść z nimi to obgadać, gdy wpadasz na ostatnią ilustrację - Amber z Kenem. I koniec. Teraz trzeba to zagrać ^.^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach